


The Most Beautiful Girl

by Willowcat88



Series: ♪ my name is tea, I am a poet ♪ [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Poems, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, i really fuCking hope so, is it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i'm in l o veand im such a clichE so i wrote a pOEM about Her





	The Most Beautiful Girl

I’m in love with my best friend,

With the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met

She, a jewel, can’t help but shine, 

For she is the polished face of diamonds,

Pure and special, and I _wish_ she was mine.

 

I can’t bear to be apart from her

But when I’m with her I’m floundering

Flustered, I stutter

Like a fish out of water

 

Trying to figure out if she thinks of me

When she listens to soft love songs.

Or if she misses me when I go,

Or if she thinks that her arms,

Is where I should forever be.

 

From her end,

Glancing touches,

Of hands brushing against arms and thighs,

And from mine,

Lovelorn gazes and barely contained sighs

As I stop myself from saying

“Hm? Oh, sorry, I was lost in your eyes.”

 

For I am just a disaster bi -

Bisexual,

Bilingual,

Though I still can’t translate her love language,

Or her mixed messages,

And she is somehow oblivious to mine.

 

I’m in love with my best friend,

With the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.

But where will this love go?

I guess only Fate knows,

And none of the rest of us are allowed to yet.

**Author's Note:**

> im not projecting YOU'RE projecting
> 
> no but seriously this may just be The Gayest Thing i've ever writtten   
> like "wow  
> hope she doesn't find this!!!"  
> sksksk leave a nice comment-  
> <3<3<3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Single](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052727) by [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious)




End file.
